


take better care of yourself

by Ailurus_Fulgens



Series: ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurus_Fulgens/pseuds/Ailurus_Fulgens
Summary: Toby knows exactly where to go when he feels like shit. Tim knows exactly what to do.





	take better care of yourself

The one thing Toby knew was that Tim’s arms were… big, and safe. This was one of the few constants in life. Even when the woods were sick and rotting from the influence of the Operator, when the Others were being cruel or sickly-sweet, when storms, or wildfires, or raids by law enforcement broke the usual quiet of the forest- Tim was there, he was warm and quiet, and whatever else was going on went still and silent. 

Tonight happened to be one of those nights.

Tim was working at his desk, as per usual- Mostly pretending to be doing regular paperwork, working when he could on finding different routes for an easy escape from servitude for Slenderman. His wrist was starting to bother him, so he had already pushed himself away from the desk when there was a quiet knock at the door. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, reaching across to pull his mask back on.

“The door’s unlocked, come in.”

Toby pushed the door open, slipped inside, and quickly shut it behind himself. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise after the weird week they’d been having. Several of the proxies usually away from the mansion had recently returned, shattering the tenuous routine the normal residents held. He pushed his goggles out of his hair and dropped them unceremoniously on the desk, hands twitching at his sides when he looked up at Tim, who leaned past him to lock the door.

“What happened?” Tim took the mask back off of his face, laying it on top of Toby’s goggles.

Toby scoffed, looking down and away. “Everyone’s being s- _ stupid _ , Jeff’s downstairs d-doing… something dumb, I don’t know. It’s loud.”

“Jeff’s always doing something dumb. C’mere.” Tim held his arms open, and Toby was immediately pressed up to his chest, burying his face in his flannel shirt. He slowly wrapped his arms around him, putting one hand in Toby’s unruly tangle of brown hair. The smaller proxy let out a shaky breath and squeezed a little tighter around Tim’s middle.

“He’s so  _ stupid,  _ he always smells like booze, I fucking hate him-”

“Sssh, you’re alright. He’s just being worse because of the others right now, you won’t have to interact with him much once this is all over…”

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” he muttered, “I want things to be  _ over- _ over.”

Tim sighed again and pulled Toby over to the bed, settling down with him in his lap, still snuggled up to him, not unlike a koala. Toby fisted his hands into Tim’s shirt, relaxing enough to let Tim take off his mouth guard. He tilted his head into one of Tim’s palms as he rested his hand over the gash in his cheek- He had long since grown used to it. 

“Do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to distract you?”

“T-t-talking about it isn’t going to do anything.”

“It can, if you let it.” Tim smoothed and unruly lock of Toby’s hair back behind an ear. “I guess if you had been to therapy before, you would’ve forgotten everything you learned then…”

“N-no shit, Sherlock,” Toby opened his eyes to look back up at Tim, two sets of brown eyes locking onto each other. “You got lucky, remembering everything you did.”

“I think you know as well do that I didn’t.”

“But Brian is alive, and you’re here, and…” He trailed off, eyes going a little distant as he tried to think about everything Tim had told him about his time before. It was easy to look back through a lot of it, since a lot of his experience with their current master was uploaded to Youtube. Toby blinked slowly and leaned back in to Tim’s chest. “...Alex probably deserves what he got, in the e-end.”

“Of course you’d say that.”

“You don’t get to make r-references to what I did before while you’re h-holding me.”

“Then you don’t get to start talking about Alex,” Tim replied smoothly. He took one of Toby’s hands off of his shirt, gently turning it over and frowning when he found bitemarks, red and angry in the meat of his hand. “When did this happen?”

“D-downstairs,” he ducked his head and moved like he wanted to pull away, but didn’t follow through. “I started freaking out because of Jeff, I told you…” He sucked in a breath and fell silent when Tim gently kissed one of his uninjured knuckles. 

“You need to take better care of yourself, I know you can’t feel it, but you can’t hurt yourself like this…” He looked at him from under his eyelashes, reaching past him to grab a roll of bandages to start patching him up. He held Toby’s fingers still even as they twitched in his grasp, quietly and methodically wrapping up his hand. As he finished one hand off, he brought Toby’s hand back up to his mouth to give it another kiss, and then switched to his other hand. As he finished, Toby flexed his fingers a little, unconsciously testing the bandages. 

“Is kissing my f-fingers actually supposed to help?”

“It always made me feel better when I got hurt,” Tim hummed in response, “but it’s probably all a brain thing, anyways. Why, has nobody done that before…?”

“N-no, I just-” Toby flushed a little and looked away. “...just thought there were  _ other  _ places you’d be better off kissing…” 

“Oh? Care to explain?”

“...Tim, c’mon.”

Tim laughed and leaned forward to properly kiss him, pulling away shortly after to stroke his cheek fondly. “I think it’s funny that you’re too impatient to keep being cute.”

“Yeah, well, I like t-to be soft and shit, but I want attention  _ now. _ ”

He laughed again and leaned back in to press their lips together, Toby bringing his bandaged hands up to cup the sides of Tim’s face. They stayed that way for what felt simultaneously like forever and no time at all, until Tim decided it was time the two of them settled in for a nap. Toby curled up against Tim’s chest, tangling his long legs with Tim’s and pulling his arms around his middle. Tim smiled softly and put one hand in Toby’s hair and the other on his waist, a silent promise to keep him safe while they slept.

Everything was still and silent, other than the sound of their breathing, and everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> you know when youre supposed to be paying attention in class but you really cant bring yourself to care? yeah this is what happens when its that but also youve been talking nonstop about creepypasta & mh with your friends  
regards


End file.
